All the Memories
by wawwhite
Summary: During the battle at Hogwarts, Luna reminisces and Ron keeps his head.


Dodging deadly curses and dangerous hexes would not be the time that most people would contemplate the relative enjoyment that various memories brought. Then again, one could hardly say that the young blonde-haired, radish-eared, be-glittered witch was like most people. Miss Lovegood was not even close to similar to a single other person in the entire world, wizarding or otherwise.

As she evaded a particularly nasty hex from a menacing Death Eater, Luna volleyed with one of her own. A pain-filled grunt was rewarding, especially coming from behind the silvery sheen of the grimacing mask. Luna wondered if the mask was supposed to be making that awful face; perhaps the contorted visage was meant to be threatening, but she couldn't be sure. One thing was certain; those ridiculous masks definitely impaired one's vision as evidenced by the groaning Death Eater tripping over a well-placed rug in his anguished haze. With curious and tilted head, Luna watched the villain stumble forward and hit his head on the corner of a table (the furniture really was placed marvelously well in this room) and crumble into an unconscious and unglamorous heap. That was quite well done, though perhaps she couldn't take all the credit – Hogwarts itself seemed to be fighting itself against the forces of evil, every last bit of the castle....

"Look out, Luna!" A shout interrupted her philosophizing, more so with the solid body that pushed her down. Goggle-eyed, she looked at the intense face of Ron, who was quickly moving into a more defense position behind the couch they had landed behind.

"Oh, thank you, Ron, dear. That was most gentlemanly." Ron just gave her his special look that he reserved whenever he felt she was acting weird, which was often. "Ron, do you remember that time when we were hiding–"

Clutching his wand as he peered around the side of the couch, Ron hissed, "Luna, now is not the best time!" He jerked back as a curse slammed into the wall where his head had just been.

Luna nodded as she peered around the opposite side of the couch, but jumped back just as quickly. "It was your dear brothers. They released some particularly nasty creatures that were trying to suck the blood out of everyone. Flying leeches from South America I do believe." As she rambled on with a hazy look in her normally vague eyes, she conjured up a small mirror and held it to get the best angle of their attacker. "One came flying hungrily toward my head and you pushed me out of the way. We weren't up here though, what room was that in?"

"Never mind, Luna, what do you see?" Ron tried to look into the mirror, but she had called up a small and tarnished hand mirror.

"There are only two of them. We faced more flying leeches than that!" Luna tucked away the mirror and stated matter-of-factly, "they're coming towards us. This must be a rather strong couch to keep them at bay; perhaps we can use it to–"

"No, Luna, we need to surprise them." Ron's freckled face crunched into lines of thought as he thought of the best way to vanquish their unrelenting foes. He raised himself up on his toes still in a crouched position.

"Do you remember that time when Harry was late for potions and Hermione distracted Professor Snape by pushing her cauldron on the floor? Neville told me all about it – Snape was furious, but Harry managed to sneak in–"

"Perfect, Luna," grinned Ron as he interrupted Luna again, not that many people let her finish her wandering trains of thought. "Wouldn't work for a five-year-old-bent on revenge, but these stupid Death Eaters just might–"

This time Ron was the one cut off, as Luna flung her shoe at a lamp on a side table back to their right. Both lamp and table crashed to the ground with a satisfying thump and the Death Eaters whirled to look. At the same time, Ron and Luna both rolled out each side of the couch and fired quick curses at the two masked villains who fell to the ground, joining the first.

"Well done, Luna," Ron grinned as he picked himself up off the ground, dusting off his filthy clothes. "I thought you were going to use magic to make something fall."

As she slipped her orange shoe back on, Luna looked at him, puzzled, "I thought my shoe would be more surprising."

Mildly kicking a prone Death Eater in the back, Ron smirked, "I guess it was." They headed together to the door. "We need to make it downstairs to everyone else. There are Death Eaters all along the way though."

Luna took his hand in hers, "We'll just have to be careful. They'll be fools to mess with us!" As the crept along the darkened corridor, Luna could be heard whispering, "Remember how we used to sneak down to the Room of Requirement, hiding from Filch the whole way?"

"Yeah, Luna, I remember."


End file.
